Kaiba and Wheeler
by journey maker
Summary: Joey befriends and helps someone who later returns the favor ten fold. some graphic scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

One afternoon while Joey and Serenity were walking home from school, they decided to go through the Park and while they were walking Joey noticed Seto sitting on one of the swings and it looked like he was crying.

"Stay here" Joey said to his sister and he went over to see what was the matter. When he got close to Seto, Joey spoke his name and Seto looked up and he was crying.

"Mokuba might die" Seto said through his tears and Joey did the only thing he knew to do, he went over and put his arms around Seto and let him cry it out.

Joey motioned to Serenity to come over and whispered to her to call "Solomon and ask him to get over here quickly."

As Serenity was calling Solomon, Joey asked Seto "what was wrong with Mokuba?"

Seto wiped his eyes and said "he is running a really high fever and the Doctors don't know if he will make it and if he does, they can't guarantee he won't have brain damage."

Seto stood up and he looked so helpless and he took a step towards Joey and collapsed into his arms.

Joey held onto him and they both went down on the ground. Just then Solomon came running when he saw what was happening and he knelt next to them and put his arms around them both.

"Seto, Mokuba is getting better" Solomon said.

Seto looked at him and Solomon nodded his head.

"He is going to be just fine though he has to spend a week in the Hospital and then he will have to be careful for another month but after that he will just fine."

Seto looked at Joey and said "thanks for listening to me."

Joey smiled at him and said "that's what friends do."

"Friends, are we friends?" Seto asked him.

Then Joey smiled and said "I like to be your friend."

Seto smiled at Joey and said "I'd like that too." Seto said "let me give the two of you a ride home."

Serenity looked at Seto and said "can we go with you to see Mokuba?" Seto smiled at her and said "he'd love that so let's go."

Please R&R.

Chapter Two Coming Up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Today is the day that Mokuba gets to go home. Solomon was there with Seto and the two of them took Mokie home.

_Solomon was the one who was there for Seto when he was being beaten by his father and it was Solomon who got Roland to help him to get rid of that monster. _

As Seto carried Mokie into the house all of his friends jumped out and yelled "Welcome Home!!"

Mokuba smiled and as a tear rolled down his face he said "thanks" and Seto carried him over to a chair and sat him down.

Everyone went over and gave Mokie a kiss and hug but it was when Serenity kissed Mokie he turned bright red. Everyone gave Mokie a gift and as he opened them he cried because they were showing him how much they loved him.

As the others were helping Mokuba celebrate, Seto turned to Joey and said "did you mean what you said about us being friends?"

Joey nodded his head yes, Seto held out his hand and Joey took it and they shook on it.

Solomon and Roland witnessed this and they smiled at each other as if to say it's about time. What none of them knew was that the friendship between Seto and Joey would soon be put to a test.

Joey was having the same trouble with his father that Seto had with his, but no one knew not even Serenity and Joey vowed to keep it that way.

In the basement of the Wheeler home was where Greg Wheeler would rape and physically torture his son because his wife left him for another man and he said that it was Joey's fault.

One evening after Greg got through raping and beating Joey, Greg staggered up the stairs and went to his room and passed out.

Serenity had heard her brothers screams and was scared to come out of her room, but she couldn't be scared all of her life so she snuck out of her room and to the basement door and softly opened the door and went down the stairs.

What she found made her want to throw up, there hanging from the ceiling was her brother and he was bleeding and begging for the pain to stop.

Serenity ran up the stairs and to her room and called Solomon from her cell phone.

Serenity apologized for the time and when Solomon heard what she was saying he told "her to stay in her room, lock the door and don't open it for anyone."

Solomon then called Roland and told him what "Serenity had said and they made a plan to go to the Wheeler house and rescue both Joey and Serenity."

Seto just happen to be passing Roland's room when he overheard the conversation he had with Solomon and he ran to his room to get his gun and waited for Roland to go to the garage and there he showed himself and told Roland "we're going to do this together, I'm getting Joey and Serenity out and I don't give a damn who I have to kill to do it."

Roland looked at the young man he loved as a son and said "alright let's get this over with and together they went the Wheeler home."

Roland took a kit out of his pocket and used it to pick the lock on the front door.

When he got it opened, he told "Solomon and Seto to be on their guard just in case they had to confront Greg."

As they walked into the house they smelled liquor and then they heard whimpering coming from the basement door.

They got out their weapons and as Roland opened the door to the basement they were hit with the smell of blood and booze. Roland told "Solomon and Seto to go see about Joey and he would stand guard at the door."

As they walked down the stairs and Solomon switched on the lights, the sight that they saw made them both want to throw up. There hanging from the ceiling by hooks was Joey. The hooks had been inserted into his back and there was blood everywhere from the cuts on Joey's body and they could see that he had been sodomized several times.

Seto hurried over to Joey and touched his face gently and whispered "I'm going to get you the hell out of this hell hole."

Joey opened his swollen eyes and tried to speak, but his jaw had been broken and then Seto put his finger to his lips and said "don't try to talk. We are taking Serenity out of here also."

Solomon went over to where the rope was and carefully lowered Joey to the floor and Seto took the hooks out of his back and they wrapped him in a sheet and between the two of them they carefully carried him up the stairs to where Roland was waiting for them.

Please R&R.

Chapter Three Coming Up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

As they got to the top of the stairs and were about to carry Joey out, they heard the voice of Greg Wheeler.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Greg slurred.

Seto whispered to Solomon to hold onto Joey and he moved through the door and there stood Greg Wheeler and even as drunk as he was, he held a gun on Roland and he was yelling "I'll shoot your ass if you don't tell me why you're here!!!"

Seto slammed into Roland and knocked him down and as he came out of the doorway he had his gun out and Seto shot Greg Wheeler. He didn't kill him only wounded him enough for Roland to get the gun away and he hit him and he fell to the floor. Then they heard the voice of Serenity.

"Joey" she screamed as she ran into the kitchen thinking that their father had shot and killed Joey.

As she got to the kitchen and she saw her father lying on the floor and Seto and Roland standing over him she had tears running down her face. "Is Joey alright" she asked them.

Just then Solomon opened the door and she saw that he had hold of Joey. Serenity ran to Solomon and as he lowered Joey to the floor, Serenity ran over and she wrapped her arms around him and crying she sobbed "Joey, you're going to be okay now."

Seto called the Police and asked to have an ambulance sent to the Wheeler's residence.

They carried Joey to the living room and laid him on the couch, while Roland tied Greg up and he stayed there till the Police came. The Ambulance took Joey to the Hospital at Kaiba Corp, while Seto drove Serenity there.

Solomon stayed there with Roland to tell the Police what they found and show them the basement where Wheeler did things to Joey.

When the Police saw the basement they knew that it had been a room of torture and they arrested Mr. Wheeler and took him in.

The Ambulance took Joey to the Hospital and as they wheeled him into Emergency, the Doctor came running and when he saw the condition of the patient he nearly exploded. "Who the hell did this to the young man?" He yelled.

The Officer that accompanied the Ambulance told the attending Doctor that it was his own father, the Doctor couldn't believe that someone who was supposed to care for their own son did this to him.

Joey was in surgery for over four hours while they tried to stop the internal bleeding due to all the abuse he suffered at the hands of his own father. When they finally got the bleeding stopped, the had to put him into a Medically induced coma so that his body could have the time to heal itself. Now the Doctor had to go tell the others what condition Joey was in.

As the Doctor entered the room where the others were waiting he went to Solomon and they went out into the hallway to talk. "We've stopped the bleeding, but he also suffered so much damage to his rectum that it is going to be touch and go to find out if he survives" the Doctor told Solomon.

Solomon looked at the door, and Yugi said "what's wrong with Grandpa?"

Seto then went to the door to see what was wrong. He knew it had something to do with Joey and he went out to see what it was.

As Seto got near them, Solomon started to go down and Seto yelled "for help."

Tristan, Duke and Yami came running and they got Solomon back into the room and got him to sit down. Solomon closed his eyes and tears fell down his face.

"Grandpa how is Joey?" Yugi asked.

Solomon told them "it's all in the hands of the Lord now."

Everyone started to cry and then Solomon closed his eyes and softly said "Dear Lord, Please hear our plea. Help our dear friend Joey to get better and let him come home to us. He needs your love and understanding and we ask you to help him heal. Amen."

When he was through everyone including Seto was crying and they each said their own prayers for Joey to get better.

Please R&R.

Chapter Four Coming Up.. Does Joey Make It???


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Seto called home and told Marie who was the housekeeper and the woman who was more like a mother to him and Mokie that he wouldn't be home and told her why. Marie told Seto "take care of your friend and I'll make sure that Mokuba understands why you're not here.

Everyone else had gone home but said that they'd all return tomorrow. Solomon noticed that Seto was still there and went over and sat down beside him and asked "son are you alright?"

Seto turned to him and started crying "he has to be alright, I can't lose the only real friend that I have."

Just then the doctor came and told Solomon "that he could go and sit with Mr. Wheeler if he wanted to." Solomon asked "can Seto come too?"

The doctor said "it would be alright, but not to expect a miracle just yet, he still is in critical condition."

As they entered the room, there laid Joey with tubes and wires all over his body. The only sound was the machine doing his breathing for him and Seto went over and stood beside the bed and as tears ran down his face he whispered "listen to me, I need you and so does your sister and all your friends so please get better and come back to us."

They stayed there all night long and when the Nurse came in to check on how Joey was doing she got quiet a surprise, his eyes were open and he tried to speak but he couldn't because of the breathing tube in his throat. "stay still" she said as she hurried out of the room to get the doctor.

Seto opened his eyes and he smiled and touched Solomon's arm and motioned towards Joey. "He's awake" Seto said. Seto stood up and Joey looked at him and he reached out and Seto took his hand. "welcome back" Seto said. Solomon touched Joey's face and said "it's good to see your back with us."

Just then the doctor came into the room and after examining Joey he said that the breathing tube could be removed but as he told Joey "you won't be able to talk for a couple of days because your throat is still swollen, so take it easy."

Solomon said "I'm going to call Yami and have him tell Yugi and Serenity that you're awake" and he kissed Joey's forehead and left the room. Seto had a tears in his eyes as he said "I thought that I lost you."

Joey touched Seto's face and Seto leaned down and he kissed Joey's mouth. Then Seto said "when you're better we need to talk about us, alright?"

Joey nodded his head that he understood. Seto stayed there and he talked to Joey about things and if anyone had heard him would of thought, this isn't the same man who runs a multi-million dollar business is it?

As the days passed, Joey got stronger and soon he was allowed to get out of bed. Seto had given his assistant the authority to handle things at Kaiba Corp and for him to be notified if anything really important would come up. Seto wanted to spend as much time as he could with Joey, you see Seto had fallen in love with Joey and Joey felt the same about him.

Since their father was in jail awaiting trial, Serenity had been living with the Motou's and when Joey got released he would be staying there too. Joey and Yugi were more like brothers and one day while Yugi was visiting Joey and Seto was at Kaiba Corp taking care of some business, Joey told Yugi "can you keep a secret? I'm in love with Seto and he loves me."

Yugi was so happy for his friend and when he asked "have you told the others?"

Joey said "no, I'm not sure how they'd take the news."

Yugi then told Joey "if you care for him then who he hells what the others think or care."

"Your right" Joey said and then he smiled and Yugi said "thinking about him?"

Joey then asked "Yugi, you and Yami love each other right? What is it like to love someone?"

Yugi then smiled at his friend and he said "it's like waking up from a wonderful dream and knowing that it isn't a dream it's real and that you never want it to ever end."

Just then the door opened and in walked Seto and when Yugi looked at Joey, Joey turned beet red and Yugi laughed and said "see you both later" and left the room.

Seto then asked "what was that all about?" Joey just laid there looking at the Seto and then he said "I love you." Seto leaned over and kissed Joey and said "I love you too."

Please R&R.

Chapte Five Coming Up... Joey's father escapes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

One day while Seto was in his Office, he got a call from the Attorney he hired to represent Joey and Mr. Thorton told Seto "someone screwed up and Mr. Wheeler is out of jail and the Police don't know where he is."

"What? Who the hell did something like that?" Seto yelled into the phone.

"Mr. Kaiba, we're looking into it as we speak but I wanted to let you know and you can make sure that Joseph Wheeler is kept safe till we apprehend his father again."

Seto slammed down the phone and ran out of his Office. He yelled to his Secretary to "have his car ready" and he headed for his private elevator. When the doors opened the attendant threw him his keys and he roared out of the parking lot and raced towards the Game Shop. As he drove he called Solomon and told him "keep Joey inside till I get there, I'll explain then."

Solomon told Seto "Joey and the others went to the Arcade."

"Wheeler is out of jail, because some son-of-a-bitch screwed up the paper work. We need to find him and fast, before that monster gets his hands on Joey again."

Seto race to the Mall and getting there he nearly caused a crash, but he didn't give a damn, he needed to find Joey and make sure that he and the others were safe. As he ran through the Mall, he prayed that he would get there in time, but his prayers weren't to be answered.

As he entered the Arcade, something wasn't right. Yami finally got up off the floor and seeing Seto there he ran to him. "Joey's father has him and he isn't very happy with him."

"Where did they go?" Seto asked him.

"He said something about making sure that Joey learned his lesson and then he said something about the factory." Yami told Seto. Seto got out his phone and called Roland.

"Do you know of any factory that Joey's father would know about?" Seto asked him.

"God, he has him? Roland said. The only one I know of is on the edge of Domino and it's falling apart."

"Seto, I'll meet you there with some protection." Roland told him.

Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik got into Seto's car, while Yugi and the others went back to the Game Shop to wait with Solomon.

As Seto got to the place, Roland and some other men were already there. He gave Seto and the others guns and told "them to watch where they were walking. This place has lots of booby traps that were installed to keep people out."

Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik went one way, while Roland and the others spread out to cover more ground. As they made their way to the factory, Seto said a silent prayer that he would find Joey before his father could do any harm to him. Just then they hear a blood curdling scream coming from inside the building and Seto took off with the others on his heals.

When they got inside they saw Joey laying there on the ground and his body was a mess. Standing over him was his father and he had a real crazed look on his face. "Taught that little queer what it means to be a man." he said. Wheeler didn't even notice that he wasn't alone. He then picked up a gun and pointed it at Joey's head but before he could pull the trigger there was a shot and he fell over dead. Standing there was Roland and he had a smile on his face.

Seto and the others ran over to where Joey was lying and Seto took off his trench coat and covered his naked body with it. "Roland, call for an Ambulance" Seto yelled. Seto then fell onto his knees and started to cry. Yami, Bakura and Marik had tears rolling down their faces. Seto looked up at them and he whispered "he had to live, he's my love and my best friend."

They heard the sirens and then the Ambulance got there and they rushed Joey out of there to a spot to an awaiting Helicopter to air lift his body to the Hospital. Seto and the others followed in the car. Yami drove because Seto was a nervous wreck and it was all Bakura and Marik could do to keep him from shaking apart.

Please R&R.

Chapter Six Coming Up... Will Joey recover from this beating?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

When they got to the Hospital, Joey was in surgery and the others went to the waiting room to wait. Roland walked into the room and when Seto saw him he went to Roland and collapsed into his arms. Roland and Seto fell to the floor and they both cried for Joey and Seto looked at Roland and said "oh, God he can't die please tell me that he'll be alright?" All Roland could do was to hold him and he said a prayer that Joey would come out of this alright because if not, then he knew that Seto would go crazy.

In the Operating Room, the Doctors had their work cut out for them. Joey's jaw was broke and had to be wired, he had three broken ribs which would have to heal on their own, his genitals were severely bruised and again he had been sodomized over and over. As the Doctor worked he had to stop and have a Nurse wipe his eyes, he couldn't understand how a man could do this to his own son? When they were done, they put Joey in a Medically induced coma so that his body would have time to heal and they only hoped when they brought him out of it that he would wake up.

The Doctor went to find Seto and tell him about Joey. Roland finally got Seto to go to sleep and when the Doctor walked into the room, he and the Yami's went to find out how Joey was.

"We've done all we can for him, he is in a medically induced coma so that his body can heal, but I can't make any promises that he will wake up. His body took quiet a beating and this time it just might make it. All we can do is pray and hope that he wants to come back." The Doctor told them.

Roland looked back at Seto and he whispered "God, please help that poor young man come back to us, or you might have two coming to you."

Yami looked at Roland and he said "we believe in miracles and I know for a fact that there is at least one more that can come to pass."

Marik and Bakura looked at each other and they said "we believe too."

Roland smiled at them and said "then I guess I will believe too, it can't hurt can it?"

Just then Seto woke up and when he saw them standing there he knew that it wasn't going to be good news and he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. As he slept, he had a dream and in that dream Joey came to him and said "don't worry, I'm coming home soon because I love you and we will be together."

A tear ran down Seto's face as he dreamed and there was a smile on his face. Yami looked at Roland and said "I think that the miracle has already happened."

Back in the Intensive Care Room, Joey was dreaming about Seto and he wanted to wake up but couldn't so he just settled down and went back dreaming and a faint smile appeared on his face and one of the Nurses remarked "look, he's dreaming and I know that he will be alright soon." The others Nurses had seem miracles before and they all agreed that this would be another miracle.

Please R&R.

Chapter Seven Coming Up... Joey wakes up.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Roland with the help of Seto's assistant ran Kaiba Corp. so that Seto could be at the Hospital because Roland knew that Seto wouldn't be any good if he was at work.

Seto sat beside Joey's bed talking to him about just about anything, because Molly one of the oldest Nurses there told him that she believed that even though Joey wasn't awake he could still hear him. Seto would tell Joey over and over that he loved him and that Mokie wants him to get better and come to live with them. As he sat there, Seto would reach out and run his hands through Joey's hair just to be near to him.

One morning while the Nurses were checking Joey's vital signs his eyes started to open. It had been three months since his surgery and Molly went to get the Doctor. After Dr. Thornton examined Joey he said "we can start to bring him out of the coma and we have to do it slowly so that we don't cause him to go into shock. As they began bringing Joey out of the coma, he would smile and even open his eyes. As the Doctor told Seto "we won't know what damage to his brain was caused from the beating he received from his father. It may take several days to determine if there is any damage."

While Seto was sitting there, the door opened and Serenity walked in and went over and Seto had her sit on his lap so that they could be close to Joey. Serenity would tell Joey things that she and Yugi would do and Seto would even laugh at some of the crazy things that they did. Serenity turned and kissed Seto on the cheek and whispered "thanks for loving Joey." Seto then gave her a hug and said "I not only love him, but I love you as my sister." Then she noticed a tear running down Joey's cheek and she said "look Seto, he' s crying."

Seto stood up and wiped the tear from Joey's face and he said "he's coming home to us." Serenity then with Seto's help leaned over and kissed her brothers cheek and whispered " welcome home big brother."

It took about five days for Joey to completely come out of the coma but when he did and they tested his reflexes they were surprised that there wasn't any brain damage at all. The Doctor said "what we're seeing here is nothing short of a miracle."

Joey had days and weeks of therapy for both his motor skills and speech. While he was in the coma, his muscles weren't being used and they became weak and unresponsive and with the help of the therapy he would be able to walk and talk again but it would be a long and very rough road to recovery. So while he was in therapy either Seto or Solomon was with him. Joey didn't want either Serenity or Mokie to see him as he was trying to walk or talk because he was embarrassed to be almost like an infant.

One day while the therapist was telling Joey to try again and walk, Seto was at the other end of the balance beams and he told Joey "please try it for me?" Joey stood and it hurt like hell and as he had tears running down his face he took step by agonizing step and he finally got to the end and as he started to fall, Seto grabbed him and gave him a big kiss right in front of the patients and therapists. Everyone cheered when Joey was able to walk and they smiled when Seto kissed him.

It has been three weeks since Joey came out of the coma and he has been recovering better then the Doctors or Therapists thought and as the Doctor told him "if you keep improving then I don't see why you can't leave here in another week." Joey smiled at the Doctor and told him "thanks."

Please R&R.

Chapter Eight Coming Up. Joey's homecoming.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Today Joey was being discharged from the Hospital and Seto is there to take him home. They were going to Kaiba's because the others had a surprise for Joey.

Joey still had a slight limp and used a cane. He still talked with a slight slur, but he was getting better. As they rode in the limo, Joey laid his head on Seto's shoulder and he whispered "I love you."

Seto smiled down on Joey and told him "I love you and I'm so damn glad that you are not only my friend but my love." This caused Joey to start to cry. "That's the nicest thing that anyone ever said to me." Joey told him.

"We're home." Roland said as he opened the door. Seto got out first and helped Joey get out. "Thanks for everything you've done not only for me but for my sister" Joey said to Roland. Roland smiled and said "it's my pleasure."

Seto helped Joey climb the steps to the front door and when he opened it, everyone jumped out and said "SURPRISE!!!" Joey jumped and as tears ran down his face he looked around the room and saw all of his friends and there stood Serenity and she ran over and gave her brother a kiss. "Thanks" Joey said.

Seto helped him to the couch and they sat down and everyone came and gave Joey the gift that they brought. As Joey opened everyone he had to wipe his eyes because he was crying and he would laugh at the ones that were gag gifts and others meant so much to him that he would look at the ones who gave them to him and they would know that what he was trying to say.

Soon it was time to eat and as they walked into the dining room, Solomon stood there and Joey walked over and gave the man who gave of himself and never asked anything in return and he gave him a big hug and kiss. "Thanks for all you've done for both me and Serenity." He told Solomon.

As the days passed and he kept getting better and better, Seto proposed and Joey accepted and they soon were making plans for the Wedding.

Seto knew that he had to be patient with Joey and he would let Seto know when or if he ever wanted any sexual relationship with him.

One thing that bothered Joey was that he was afraid that he may not be able to have sex with Seto. When they got married and they went away on their honeymoon, they both discovered something they were able to consummate their marriage.

So from a shaky beginning their relationship had come a full circle and they had everything that either of them had ever wanted.

THE END………

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, loverskeeper, seto'swifey and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
